At the present time general method of keeping a fishing rod and reel at a desired angle while fishing from a bank is the use of a forked stick, rock, log or something else to prop up the rod and reel. The said items are not always readily available and are most often unsatisfactory make-shift attempts to solve the problem. Often the ground is too hard or rocky to push a stick into and logs are hard to find or move as are rocks.
There are a variety of metal "stake" rod holders on the market which are pushed into the ground and will function if the ground is sand or soft dirt. However most will rust, are a bit heavy and cumbersome and they won't work on hard ground, rocky areas, piers, boats or ice. There are rod holders for boats which won't work anywhere else. There is even an ice-fishing rod with a built-in support for setting it on the ice. However the pole is so short that it is only suitable for ice-fishing. Also, it does not allow for interchanging rods.
Without a suitable support for rod and reel, said rod and reel are repeatedly subjected to damage from dirt, sand, mud and other enviornmental materials which foul and damage the internal parts of reels and surfaces of the rod and line. Damage to rod and reel can also be caused by being stepped on while laying on the ground, dock or ice. In addition, none of the existing rod holders will float a rod and reel.
To overcome the shortcommings of existing methods, the present invention is designed to be used with standard or ultra-lite fishing rods and reels. This rod holder easily attaches to the rod butt and sits on any surface such as snow, ice, rocky ground, mud, boat surfaces and docks. It can be easily adjusted to a wide variety of angles relative to the water being fished. In the event that the rod is pulled or knocked into the water, the said rod holder will float thereby allowing the equipment to be retrieved. Said rod holder supports the rod and reel up-off of enviornmental surfaces and makes it difficult to accidentally step on the said rod and reel. Since said rod and reel remain attached to said rod holder during all fishing activities there is practically no time said rod and reel can be set directly on the environmental surface thereby risking damage to said rod and reel. Said rod holder is light weight and durable, easy to use and versitile. The low cost of production makes said rod holder available for the majority of consumers.